Mi Chico Misterioso
by A.Mars
Summary: Bella Swan, ávida lectora y muy distraída; un día recibe un mensaje de alguien quien sabía que la mejor manera de llegar a ella era a través de las palabras... ¿Conocerá Bella a ese chico misterioso que la conquistará a través de textos?. -Regalo para LoveBrunito- ONE SHOT.


**Holaa chicas, aquí vengo con una nueva locura como regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Beta LoveBrunito ¡Feliz cumpleaños LB! :D **

**Como saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S. Meyer, la historia si es mía y mi Bella está inspirada en LoveBrunito jaja!**

**Espero la disfruten, en especial la cumpleañera! :D**

* * *

6:45 de la mañana era la hora que marcaba mi reloj cuando abrí uno de mis ojos esta mañana… Genial, me quedé dormida, otra vez.

Me paré de un salto aún medio adormilada para tomar una ducha rápida, pero antes de hacerlo, debía enviarle un mensaje a Alice, siempre nos encontrábamos a las afueras de la estación del subterráneo para marcharnos juntas hacia la universidad, por lo que debía avisarle que se marchara sola ya que llegaría retrasada; y así sin perder más tiempo, después de enviarle el texto fui casi corriendo a tomar la ducha sin esperar la respuesta de Alice.

Últimamente esto de quedarme dormida se estaba haciendo costumbre, y es que permanecía en vela leyendo algún nuevo libro hasta ya entrada la madrugada y luego en las mañanas era casi imposible despertar a tiempo. Sé que debería dejar mis lecturas nocturnas sólo para los fines de semana pero es que era imposible parar de leer cuando conseguía una buena historia.

Hoy creo que hice un nuevo record en arreglarme, pues en 10 minutos ya estaba saliendo a toda prisa de mi apartamento con dirección al subterráneo. El trayecto era un poco largo por lo que al sentarme en el vagón, saqué mi teléfono para seguir la lectura que me mantuvo despierta hasta la madrugada.

Normalmente prefería los libros en físico y no en digital, pero cuando se trataba de novelas "subidas de tono" – como en este caso- optaba por leer la versión digital, y es que aún existían personas que te miraban de mala manera si te pillaban leyendo algo así, lo cual para mi era una total estupidez, pues estaba segura que muchas de esas personas que dirigen malas miradas si ven a alguien leyendo una novela erótica, llegaban a sus hogares a leer los mismos libros y a poner en práctica lo que leían. Sin embargo, prefería evitar las miradas pre juiciosas de esas personas de doble moral, y optaba por leer mis libros en digital.

Iba tan enfrascada en mi lectura que por poco me paso de estación, la verdad es que siempre he sido bastante distraída, de hecho Alice suele decir que el mundo podría caerse a mi alrededor y si yo tenía un libro en mis manos, ni me percataría del desastre; por lo que esto de pasarme de estación ya era totalmente normal en mí.

A pesar de mi esfuerzo en llegar a tiempo, aún así llegué con media hora de retraso a la universidad, sabía perfectamente que el profesor Carter no permitiría entrar a su clase por lo que no opté por sentarme bajo uno de los árboles que se encontraban en el campus y me dispuse a seguir mi lectura mientras pasaba el tiempo hasta mi siguiente clase.

Había vuelto a perder la noción del tiempo desde que me senté aquí hasta que un pequeño torbellino llegó a mi lado.

-"¡Bells!"- Chilló a mi lado logrando que desviara la atención de mi teléfono. –"Esto de quedarte dormida se te está haciendo costumbre"- Alice se burló y yo no pude hacer más que darle la razón.

-"Lo sé Allie… Pero sabes que una vez que empiezo un libro me es difícil detenerme hasta terminarlo o hasta caer dormida presa del cansancio"-le respondí sonriendo sabiendo que Alice me conocía perfectamente.

-"¿Y cuándo será el día en que te animes a escribir algo Bells?"- Alice preguntó cambiando de tema y yo rodeé los ojos, desde hace un tiempo Alice no perdía la oportunidad de insistirme en que debía escribir.

-"No lo sé Alice… Supongo que no me ha llegado la inspiración que necesito"- me encogí de hombros, siempre le daba la misma excusa; pero entonces una duda me asaltó –"¿Porqué insistes tanto en que escriba?... Ni siquiera sé si tengo el talento para hacerlo"- le pregunté.

-"¡Tonterías!"- Alice gritó –"Bells, insisto tanto porque estoy segura que tienes el talento para hacerlo, sé que cuando escribas será algo grande… Y sabes perfectamente que mi sexto sentido jamás falla"- insistió haciendo alusión a su supuesto don para ver el futuro.

-"Ya basta Alice, soy estudiante de Administración, no de literatura... no insistas"- la corté tratando de quitarle esa loca idea de la mente.

-"Testaruda"- Alice bufó provocando una risa de mi parte y ganándome una mala mirada de la suya.

El resto del día pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre clases, las interminables charlas con Alice en los descansos, y más clases.

Al siguiente día gracias al cielo no me quedé dormida y logré llegar a tiempo tanto a mi encuentro de cada mañana junto a Alice, como a mi primera clase del día.

Hoy apenas había tenido tiempo si quiera de comer, y es que tenía muchas clases durante el día y todos los profesores parecieran conspirar para impartir las clases más tediosas y largas el mismo día. Al menos a media tarde uno de los profesores pareció apiadarse de todos y después de entregarnos las notas de evaluaciones anteriores, se marchó dejándonos al menos una hora libre antes de la que sería mi última clase del día.

Estaba sentada esta vez en una de las mesas que estaban a lo largo del campus cuando un grito –que yo conocía muy bien- me sobresaltó.

-"¡Isabella Marie Swan!"- Al escuchar mi nombre completo me giré rápidamente, sólo había una persona –aparte de mis padres- que podía llamarme así, y sabía que si lo hacía, no era por algo bueno. Cuando me giré vi a Alice prácticamente corriendo hacia donde yo estaba. –"¿Dónde demonios dejaste tu celular?"- volvió a gritar ésta vez más cerca de mí. Fruncí el ceño confundida ante su extraña pregunta y estuve apunto de responderle que mi celular estaba donde debía estar: En mi bolso, cuando Alice me interrumpió. –"No me digas que está en tu bolso porque no es así"- una vez más fruncí el ceño cuando habló, pero rápidamente me giré y tomé mi bolso para buscar mi preciado celular, y creo que estuve apunto de sufrir un ataque cardíaco al no conseguirlo.

-"¿Dónde rayos está? Estoy segura que lo coloqué aquí"- seguía buscando desesperada el aparato por cada rincón del bolso pero el resultado era el mismo.

-"¿Por qué no me sorprende que seas la última en darte cuenta que perdiste tu propio teléfono?"- podía escuchar la burla en sus palabras pero yo sólo podía pensar en cómo fui tan despistada, al punto de perder mi celular y si quiera darme cuenta. Demonios, tenía tanta información y libros allí almacenados; sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría por la pérdida.

-"¿Cómo sabías que había perdido mi celular Allie?"- le pregunté recordando de pronto que ella descubrió primero que yo mi más reciente pérdida a causa de ser extremadamente despistada.

-"Te llamé hace un momento y me contestó un hombre… por un momento pensé que tenías un novio secreto, pero luego él me aclaró que había conseguido tu celular"- respondió divertida y a pesar de todo no pude evitar reírme un poco ante su comentario… Si, seguramente yo podría ocultarle algo a Alice, sobre todo un novio. –"Pero la buena noticia es que está dispuesto a devolvértelo, sólo tienes que contactarte con él"- una gran sonrisa se instaló en mi rostro cuando la escuché, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de que perdiera mi celular y justamente lo encontrara una de las pocas personas honestas que aún existen y que esté dispuesto a devolverlo? definitivamente a pesar de todo, había tenido mucha suerte.

Alice me tendió su teléfono para así contactarme con el chico que había conseguido mi preciado teléfono y debo decir que al escucharle la voz a aquel extraño me congelé por unos segundos, tenía una voz aterciopelada y encantadora… la más hermosa que había escuchado jamás.

Luego de quedarme paralizada por unos segundos -y de fantasear con esa voz- logré hablar con él, quien por suerte aunque ya había salido de su última clase, aún estaba cerca del campus, por lo que acordamos en encontrarnos en 10 minutos en una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba a un par de cuadras del campus. Tendría que faltar a mi última clase pero por recuperar mi celular yo era capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Rápidamente le devolví el aparato a Alice y me marché para llegar a tiempo a mi encuentro, mientras que Alice por su parte se dirigía a su próxima clase.

Llegué a la cafetería lo más rápido que pude, entré y me dirigí hacia las mesas del fondo tal como el chico me había indicado, y ahora que pensaba con mayor detenimiento, debí haberle preguntado al menos su nombre o el color de la camisa que llevaba ¿cómo lo reconocería? Me reprendía a mí misma mentalmente por permitir que se me escaparan esos detalles cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba delicadamente por el brazo. Me giré sorprendida no por el hecho de que tomaran mi brazo repentinamente, sino por la extraña sensación de cosquilleo que recorrió mi cuerpo cuando hizo contacto conmigo.

-"¿Bella?"- preguntó aquella voz que tanto me había gustado minutos atrás. Cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia el rostro de quien estaba sujetando mi brazo, por poco mi boca se abre de par en par por la impresión, definitivamente frente a mí se encontraba el hombre más atractivo que había tenido el placer de ver en mi vida; sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas, nariz recta, mandíbula cuadrada, podía apreciar que era musculoso –lo justo y necesario- y su cabello era de un extraño color cobrizo, que al estar desordenado lo hacía lucir aún más sexy, no pude evitar compararlo e imaginarlo como los protagonistas de las novelas que solía leer. Después de verlo por más tiempo de lo aceptable, asentí como tonta recordando que me había preguntado algo.

-"Soy Edward y fui quien encontró tu teléfono"- habló con una sonrisa ladeada que, estaba segura era capaz de doblarle las piernas a cualquier chica –y alguno que otro chico también-.

Sin embargo, la simple mención de mi teléfono hizo que desviara mi atención de esa encantadora sonrisa y fuera mi oportunidad de sonreír ampliamente.

-"Oh, yo soy Bella… La despistada que perdió su celular quien sabe dónde"- me presenté riéndome un poco, risa que Edward acompañó al escucharme.

-"Sé quien eres… te he visto en el campus"- me respondió con una sonrisa y me sorprendí –aunque intenté disimularlo- ¿Cómo es que nunca había visto a semejante hombre en el campus? Cielos, ahora si que estoy más convencida que nunca, soy la persona más distraída y despistada del mundo. –"Y el teléfono lo conseguí en la cafetería"- me aclaró la duda del lugar donde había perdido mi preciado teléfono, lo que me hizo recordar que fue justamente durante el almuerzo cuando lo usé por última vez y lo más probable es que al momento de marcharme a mi siguiente clase, el lugar de guardarlo en mi bolso, lo dejé en la mesa antes de salir disparada al salón… Como dije, una total y completa despistada.

-"Ahora entiendo cómo fue que lo perdí, y lo peor es que mi amiga lo descubrió primero que yo"- le confesé un poco apenada, no sabía que me había impulsado a contarle ese detalle, pero extrañamente, me sentía cómoda con Edward aunque apenas lo conocía, algo en él me inspiraba confianza. Edward al escucharme soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de hablar nuevamente.

-"No me sorprende, cada vez que te veo en el campus siempre estás como en tu propio mundo"- comentó con una sonrisa divertida. Normalmente le daría la razón en cuanto a eso, pero lo que dijo me llamó la atención: quiere decir entonces que Edward me había visto en más de una ocasión, incluso se percató que no soy precisamente la persona más atenta. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme nuevamente ¿cómo es que nunca lo habíavisto antes? Seguro a ha pasado por mi lado y nunca lo había notado. Me reprendía mentalmente a mí misma una vez más cuando noté que Edward sacaba de su bolsillo mi preciado teléfono, y una amplia sonrisa se instaló en mis labios al verlo.

-"No sabes cuánto te agradezco que me devuelvas mi celular, tengo muchísima información allí que no quería perder"- le agradecí sinceramente.

Tomé el aparato en mis manos y noté que tenía varios mensajes por leer, lo que significaba que Edward no los había revisado… pero entonces recordé que él me había reconocido al llegar, lo que quiere decir que sabía con anterioridad que yo era la dueña de éste teléfono, y la única posible opción que se me ocurría es que lo averiguó viendo alguna foto, esa conclusión de inmediato me preocupó, no tenía ningún tipo de fotografía reveladora, de hecho sólo tenía unas pocos fotos, pero recordé la cantidad de libros que tenía allí almacenados –y la clase de libros que eran- ¿los habría visto también?. Sentí como me sonrojaba ante la posibilidad de que Edward haya visto mi colección de libros eróticos.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- Edward preguntó un poco confundido, posiblemente por mi repentino sonrojo y evidente nerviosismo.

-"Oh no, no… Sólo es que tengo que irme Edward… acabo de recordar que alguien me está esperando"- solté de repente mientras Edward me veía confundido. –"En serio, muchísimas gracias por devolverme el celular Edward, te debo una"- le agradecí por última vez antes de marcharme como la cobarde que era.

No podía seguir viendo a Edward a la cara sabiendo que él posiblemente había visto mis libros ¿pensará que soy una pervertida? Sé que técnicamente no sabía con certeza si los había visto o no, pero mi cerebro me gritaba que lo más probable es que si lo haya hecho. Demonios, y tan atractivo que es, supongo que no puedo tener ni la mínima esperanza en si quiera ser amiga de él, no podría con tanta vergüenza.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas desde el incidente con mi celular y desde que huí avergonzada de aquel café, y hoy era de esos días en los que te preguntas ¿por qué no me quedé durmiendo en lugar de asistir a clase? Me desperté muy temprano para llegar a tiempo y conseguirme con la sorpresa que los profesores de las primeras dos clases no asistirían, lo que me dejaba con 4 horas libres, 4 horas que pude haber aprovechado mucho mejor en mi cómoda cama.

Devolverme a mi casa a esperar las 4 horas no era una opción viable, ya que lo más probable era que si lo hacía, me quedaría durmiendo el resto del día, así que decidí sentarme en el campus a leer –como siempre- y así esperar que pasara el tiempo. Estaba enfrascada en mi lectura cuando mi celular sonó indicándome que me había llegado un nuevo mensaje, a regañadientes dejé mi lectura de lado y tomé el aparato para ver de quien se trataba.

**-Debería sentir envidia de esos libros que acaparan toda tu atención… Pero ¿cómo envidiarlos si te ves tan hermosa mientras los lees?-**

Fruncí el ceño al leer ese extraño mensaje, no tenía el número registrado por lo que no sabía de quien se trataba. Giré mi rostro en diferentes direcciones tratando de descubrir quien había enviado ese mensaje, cuando mi celular sonó nuevamente, me había llegado otro mensaje y sin esperar lo leí rápidamente.

**-Te ves tan adorable con el ceño fruncido, pero prefiero verte cuando sonríes-**

Definitivamente quien me estaba escribiendo se encontraba cerca de mí en este momento, lo que me hizo sentir un poco incómoda.

**-¿Quién eres?- **

Fue mi simple y escueta respuesta, aunque la verdad es que estaba totalmente intrigada por saber quien me enviaba estos mensajes, aún miraba a mí alrededor en busca del posible culpable cuando recibí un tercer mensaje.

**-Alguien que lleva meses pensando en cual sería la mejor manera de acercarse a ti, y que después de pensarlo tanto descubrió que la mejor forma es a través de las palabras, porque al parecer a ellas les prestas toda tu atención-**

Traté de evitarlo, en serio, pero una tonta sonrisa se instaló mi rostro sin permiso, me debatía en si debía de responderle o no, cuando me enviaron otro mensaje.

**-Como lo dije, te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes-**

Y en esta oportunidad no sólo fue una sonrisa la que se instaló en mi rostro, sino que también me sonrojé; sólo esperaba que la persona quien me estaba escribiendo no estuviera tan cerca como para apreciar ese detalle.

Juro que intenté y me prometí a mí misma no seguirle el juego a quien quiera que fuese la persona que se escondía tras esos mensajes, pero desde el día en que me llegó el primer mensaje, cada mañana me despertaba con un nuevo mensaje y cada noche me deseaba dulces sueños. Debo admitir que al menos el chico era bastante insistente, y una noche cuando recibí su respectivo mensaje me pregunté ¿por qué no? Así que sin pensar en las consecuencias, le respondí.

A ese mensaje le siguió otro y otro más hasta altas horas de la madrugada, lo que provocó que la mañana siguiente me quedara dormida –como de costumbre-. Entre esos tantos mensajes averigüé que definitivamente se trataba de un hombre –Hoy en día cualquiera podría tener la duda ¿no?- estudiaba cuarto año de arquitectura y teníamos muchos gustos en común, el único pequeño detalle es que en ningún momento me dijo su nombre, por lo que no sabía si lo conocía o no, pero para ser sincera, me sentía totalmente cómoda hablando con él.

Curiosamente, desde la noche en que empecé a hablar con ese chico, una loca idea se instaló en mi cabeza y empecé a escribir dándole forma y desahogándome, cada día escribía un poco, y desde ese primer mensaje ya han pasado 2 meses, 2 meses llenos de mensajes con los que nos conocíamos cada vez más.

Cada día me preguntaba cómo era posible sentir tanta conexión y afinidad con una persona sin conocerlo, pero lo cierto es que sin darme cuenta empecé a albergar sentimientos hacia este chico que se escondía tras esos mensajes, y cada día encontraba anhelando leerlo.

**-Hoy te ves particularmente hermosa-**

Estaba en el cafetín de la universidad almorzando cuando recibí ese mensaje, de inmediato sonreí como tonta, aún no me acostumbraba a recibir este tipo de mensajes –aunque todos los días recibía uno parecido-.

-"Esa sonrisa sólo la puede causar ese chico misterioso"- la voz de Alice me sobresaltó, pero aún así no dejé de sonreír, y mucho menos la contradije en lo que dijo… desde que apareció el chico misterioso –Como Alice solía llamarlo- me encontraba sonriendo como tonta muy seguido.

-"¿Cuándo le vas a exigir que se presente ante ti Bells?"- Alice me preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos, sabía que sólo estaba preocupada por mí pues no confiaba del todo en todo esto del chico anónimo con quien hablaba gran parte del día. –"Sabes, si en realidad estuviera interesado en ti ya te hubiese dado la cara"- expresó en voz alta lo que venía rondando en mi mente desde hace un tiempo.

Todo era tan confuso, él siempre me decía cosas hermosas pero se negaba a presentarse en persona ¡Ni siquiera sabía su nombre! A veces me sentía tan frustrada, pero en este momento tomé una decisión, era algo que venía considerando desde hace un par de semanas, pero ahora estaría dispuesta a cumplirlo.

-"Tienes razón Allie… le pediré que deje el anonimato, y si no lo hace se terminará todo"- hablé convencida y decidida a cumplir con mi palabra.

-"Ya era hora Bells… presiento que algo bueno surgirá de esto"- habló alegremente, y así sin más se esfumó de mi lado dejándome totalmente confundida por su repentino cambio de humor, aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a este tipo de reacciones, Alice aseguraba poder ver el futuro de los demás, por lo que era normal este tipo de cambios en ella.

Dos días, dos días habían pasado desde que decidí que no le respondería más a mi chico misterioso hasta que no diera la cara, me costó horrores cumplir con mi palabra, y es que ¿cómo podía ser tan fuerte si él no hacía más que escribirme? Pero sabía perfectamente que no era sano seguir así, mi corazón ya estaba bastante involucrado y no quería que saliera herido –aún más de lo que está-.

Como dije, hace dos días en los que prácticamente ignoraba mi celular y en casa únicamente me dedicaba a escribir. No sabía exactamente qué haría con lo que estaba escribiendo, o si al menos lo terminaría, sólo sabía que desde que empezó todo esto con mi chico misterioso –es decir, hace dos meses- no he parado de escribir… Quizás simplemente lo terminará almacenado en algún lugar de mi computadora y nada más.

Debía admitir que el personaje principal de mi historia se parecía a mi chico misterioso –al menos en su forma de ser- físicamente me hubiese gustado que también fuese como él, pero ya que no lo conocía, inconscientemente mi personaje era como Edward, aquel chico de hermosos ojos verdes que encontró mi celular y del cual huí despavorida ante la posibilidad de que haya descubierto los libros que tenía allí almacenados. Vamos, si no podía darle el rostro de mi chico misterioso a mi personaje, al menos le daría el del chico que me robó el aliento en cuanto lo conocí y que se colaba en mis sueños hasta que apareció cierto chico a conquistarme con sus palabras –o mensajes, en este caso-

Lo cierto es que me era imposible dejar de pensar en mi chico misterioso, aunque le había advertido que no seguiría más con esto mientras él siguiera en el anonimato, la verdad es que moría por escribirle como siempre lo hacía.

Estaba sentada en el campus como era mi costumbre, cuando un mensaje llegó, pensé en no leerlo pues sabía de quien se trataba, pero para que negarlo, moría de ganas por leerlo y la curiosidad pudo más que yo.

**-"Hoy estás más hermosa que de costumbre mi Ángel"- **

Leí el mensaje y sin evitarlo sonreí ¿Cómo dejaba de pensar en él si me escribía este tipo de cosas? Leí el mensaje una vez más cuando una voz me sobresalto.

-"Como te lo he dicho tantas veces, sonriendo te ves aún más hermosa"- susurraron cerca de mí.

Mi chico misterioso, pensé. Elevé mi rostro rápidamente y con el corazón latiendo acelerado por la ansiedad y frente a mí se encontraban unos ojos verdes que yo conocía bien, tenía la misma sonrisa torcida y su mismo cabello cobrizo despeinado que lo hacía lucir tan sexy... Edward ¿Era él mi chico misterioso? Todo esto era tan confuso. Me puse de pie de un salto antes de hablar.

-"¿Edward?"- pregunté tontamente cuando lo que en realidad quería preguntarle si era él quien se había encargado de conquistarme a través de mensajes.

-"Soy yo mi ángel"- Me llamó como sólo mi chico misterioso lo hacía.

-"Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"- pregunté confusa, Edward se acercó un poco más hacia mi antes de responder.

-"Hace más de seis meses te vi aquí en el campus y me hechizaste desde ese momento, pero ibas tan distraída que ni me notaste"- dijo esto último un poco divertido y no hice más que soltar una pequeña risa nerviosa. -"Desde ese día trataba de pasar por esta parte del campus para verte de nuevo, pero como siempre, no notabas a nadie a tu alrededor más que al libro al que le dedicabas toda tu atención o a la música que escuchabas"- Se acercó un poco más y tomó una de mis manos, la que empezó a acariciar enviando millones de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo -"Y luego tuve la fortuna de conseguir tu celular, pensé que no podía ser más afortunado y que esa sería la oportunidad perfecta de acercarme a ti... Pero entonces te marchaste tan repentinamente"- Una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando dijo lo último y yo bajé la mirada avergonzada recordando por qué me había marchado así. Edward elevó mi rostro delicadamente para así continuar con su monólogo -"Así que después de pensarlo por varios días, entendí que la mejor forma de acercarme a ti era a través de la escritura, había tomado tu número cuando conseguí tu teléfono y aproveché mi oportunidad... Y fue así como con cada mensaje me fuiste hechizando cada vez más, como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes"-. Edward terminó de hablar y me veía con una hermosa sonrisa.

No podía creer todo lo que Edward me estaba diciendo, pero en sus ojos podía apreciar pura sinceridad y mi corazón latía furiosamente en mi pecho durante toda su confesión.

-"No puedo creer que seas tú"- susurré atreviéndome a llevar una de mis manos a su rostro, Edward al sentir mi toque cerró los ojos y una sonrisa tonta se formó en mi rostro. -"Jamás imaginé que el chico que me quitó el aliento cuando lo conocí, sería el mismo que me conquistó de forma anónima a través de mensajes"- Edward abrió sus ojos emocionado ante mis palabras y me brindó una radiante sonrisa, la que de inmediato yo le devolví. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con este momento? Sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría y todo esto no sería más que un sueño, así que sin pensarlo mucho, me elevé un poco hacia él y uní nuestros labios en un beso corto, al separarme noté como Edward me veía con una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

-"¿Quieres salir ésta noche conmigo mi ángel?"- me preguntó y yo asentí sin dudarlo.

-"Claro que si chico misterioso, presupuesto que si"- le respondí y ésta vez fue Edward quien me acercó a él pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y me besó nuevamente, sólo que ésta vez no fue un beso corto como el anterior.

****EPÍLOGO** (10 AÑOS DESPUÉS).**

-"¿En qué piensas mi ángel?"- veía por la gran ventana del estudio cuando la voz de Edward sonó a mi espalda, sobresaltándome y sentí como pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura para abrazarme.

-"Sólo recordaba como mi chico misterioso me enamoró"- le respondí sintiendo como sonreía sobre mi cuello.

-"Y aún no puedo creer que huyeras de mí aquél día en la cafetería porque pensaste que había visto tus libros"- habló divertido y yo seguía sonrojándome como hace 10 años atrás. Solté una pequeña risa al recordar eso, y es que resultó que Edward no había visto mis libros _subidos de tono_ cuando encontró mi celular, pero igualmente se enteró de su existencia pues para ese entonces ya no tenía nada que ocultarle.

-"Fui una tonta, lo sé"- dije divertida mientras Edward dejaba un beso en mi cuello.

-"Aún no me has dicho si te gustó mi regalo de cumpleaños"- susurró en mi oído y me giré entre sus brazos para verlo con una gran sonrisa.

Edward había remodelado nuestro estudio para convertirlo tal cual como siempre lo soñé… Había una gran biblioteca donde estaban los libros de ambos, un elegante escritorio a un lado del gran ventanal donde podía escribir tranquilamente, un mesón donde él podría trabajar en sus planos, y lo que me gustaba más, una chimenea para tumbarme frente a ella con mi amado esposo.

-"Me encantó cariño, gracias"- me incliné un poco hacia él para besar sus labios. –"Aquí fácilmente puedo inspirarme para escribir"- susurré sobre sus labios.

-"No puedo esperar para bautizar este lugar a nuestra manera"- dijo sugestivamente y me sonrojé recordando nuestra manera tan peculiar de _bautizar_ las habitaciones de nuestra casa.

-"Te amo"- susurré.

-"Y yo a ti, mi ángel"- me respondió antes de besarme una vez más.

Se preguntarán que ha pasado en nuestras vidas desde que descubrí que Edward era mi chico misterioso… Pues bien, ese mismo día cuando salimos a cenar acepté ser su novia. Un año después Edward se graduó como arquitecto, y al siguiente año fue mi turno en licenciarme en Administración, unos meses después me propuso matrimonio y no tuve que considerarlo dos veces para aceptar, pues sabía que Edward era el hombre de mi vida.

Aquella historia que empecé a escribir cuando recibí el primer mensaje anónimo, la culminé unos meses después, y no fue sino hasta después de casarme –gracias a la insistencia de Edward y por supuesto de Alice- cuando decidí buscar una editorial y publicar mi historia.

Para mi sorpresa, con el pasar de los meses se convirtió en una gran éxito, hasta llegar a convertirse en un best-seller… ¿quién me iba a decir que después de todo, Alice tendría la razón?. Puede que no sea tan reconocida ni tan buena escritora como Nora Roberts o Stephenie Meyer, pero hasta el momento he publicado 2 libros y ambos han tenido bastante receptividad. Aunque si ejerzo la carrera en que me gradué, pues administro la boutique que Alice inauguró un par de meses después de graduarse, complemento mi trabajo escribiendo, lo cual me hacía sentir plena…. Y para completar mi felicidad, hace 4 años nació nuestro pequeño Anthony, un mini Edward que correteaba por toda la casa y a quien amaba con locura.

Edward y yo seguíamos besándonos cuando una vocecita nos interrumpió.

-"¿Mami?"- Anthony entró al estudio a toda prisa y con esa sonrisa que se parecía tanto a la de su padre. –"Tía Alice dice que es hora del pastel"- anunció emocionado, y es que desde que me felicitó ésta mañana por mi cumpleaños ha estado esperando la hora de comer pastel.

-"Ya vamos cariño"- le respondí con una sonrisa antes de que él se marchara nuevamente a toda prisa haciéndome reír, definitivamente estaba muy ansioso por el pastel.

-"¿Crees que podemos tardar un poco más?"- Edward preguntó esperanzado.

-"Sabes que si no bajamos en menos de dos minutos Alice vendrá a buscarnos… 8 meses de embarazo no será impedimento para subir las escaleras"- le respondí divertida, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser cierto, la energía de Alice se ha mantenido intacta a través de los años, y un embarazo no ha sido capaz de cambiar eso.

-"Tienes razón… Creo que tendremos que bautizar el estudio cuando todos se marchen"- respondió haciendo un adorable puchero. Al escucharlo no pude evitar sonrojarme levemente, pero aún así lo tomé del brazo para salir juntos del estudio… mientras más rápido cortáramos el pastel, más rápido se marcharían todos, porque la verdad es que moría de ganas por bautizar este lugar junto a mi esposo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueeno, esto fue todo por acá! LoveBrunito, una vez me pediste que escribiera una historia con un final en específico y pues aquí traté de regalártelo jaja!**

**Espero que les haya gustado a todas, y como siempre digo cualquiera crítica o sugerencia me la puede dejar en un Review que son gratis! :D**

**Nos leemos en una próxima historia, Besos!**

**RP&T!.**


End file.
